


5 Year Plan

by Scrunchles



Series: Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Elevator Makeouts, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: “Next year?” Jamie asks, trying to act like he wasn’t thinking similarly.  “You think you’ll like me that long?”Mako snorts before leaning down for a tender kiss.  “Yeah,” he says.  “You’re a part of my five year plan.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts at the end of each chapter.

_ 2014 _

 

An infectious cackle filled the room and prompted the others within to join.

 

All except for Mako.  He confined  himself to a smug smile.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be _ this _ funny.

 

The gift was a joke.  He hadn’t known what to get Jamison Fawkes, senior accountant and lead slacker, for the company Secret Santa, so Mako just grabbed something he thought might get a laugh.  

 

Jamison pulled the t-shirt on over his button up.  It was a few sizes too large.  It fit him in length, but he was so thin that several centimeters hung down from each shoulder.

 

He was still laughing, and somehow, in an ill-fitting “#1 DAD” t-shirt, Mako found himself thinking that Jamison was the most attractive man in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked your name for secret santa at work but I don’t even know you or know what to get you but since it’s a secret I just bought a cheap #1 dad shirt cause I thought it was funny and you opened it and are now on the floor cry laughing and your laugh is so cute I think I’m in love AU


	2. Chapter 2

_ 2015  _

 

Jamie watched Mako open a shirt box and stifled a giggle.  This was payback for last year.  When he drew Mako for Secret Santa, he absolutely knew what the most perfect gift was.

 

Mako stared down at the pink-filled box and Jamie started chewing on his cuticles.  Fuck.  He wasn’t smiling.  He wasn’t reacting at all as he pulled the massive pink shirt free from its wrapping.

 

Jamie slid down on his chair and barely resisted covering his face.  He hated it.  Mako fucking hated it and now—

 

Mako snorted and then he let out a short huff.  A few seconds later, Mako started laughing uproariously.

 

Jamie sat back up as Mako turned the shirt around and then pulled it on with a wide grin.

 

On the front was a pinup of the Miss Piggy muppet that was just barely safe for work and underneath, it said, “I’m not snobby, I’m just a little piggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got you for Secret Santa, but I thought it was supposed to be a gag gift, and now I won't fess up because I’m embarrassed


	3. Chapter 3

2016

 

Jamison hung on Mako’s cube and grinned at him.  “Got you again, mate.  What’s the chances?  What do you want for Christmas this year?”

 

Mako didn’t look up.  If he even glanced at Jamison, he knew he would spend the rest of the day dreaming about orange eyes and thin, grinning lips.

 

“A unicorn,” he said, certain that whatever he got from Jamison, he would love it.

 

“Uh… right.  Think those are in short supply.  How about secondsies?”

 

Your face.

 

“A flying pig.”

 

Silence, then, “righto,” and he was gone.  Mako felt his stomach squeeze, and stopped typing.  Why couldn’t he just fucking man up and say he liked him?

 

When Christmas Eve came, Mako found a stuffed pig with wings sitting on his desk.  The wings didn’t quite match and looked like they had been stitched on by hand.

 

Mako smiled and petted its nose.  He loved it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked me what i wanted for christmas and i was feeling really sarcastic so i said “a unicorn” and you actually went out and got me a stuffed unicorn i hate you so much but actually it’s really cute and i might sort of love it


	4. Chapter 4

_ 2017 _

 

Jamie sighed and rubbed his face.  He had Mako  _ again _ .  Three years in a row, and he felt like he had fucked the previous two.  The evidence?  It had been three years of nodding across the office and Jamie avoiding being on an elevator alone with him, lest he try to make any unwanted moves.  Three years and they weren’t any closer to being friends, much less dating.

 

The first year, he had gotten pulled into HR for an “inappropriate” depiction of a muppet in the workplace, and last year he had just asked what Mako wanted, but he couldn’t fucking  _ find _ a pig with wings, so he had made a shitty one and ducked out of actually giving it to Mako by just leaving it on his desk.

 

Now, it was the company Christmas party and Jamie was out of time.  No present to just leave on Mako’s desk and scurry away, no avoiding getting a buzz and possibly doing something he would regret by morning.  He had a feeling if Mako didn’t like him by the end of the party, he was at the very least going to dislike him--unprepared cunt that he was. He watched Mako talk with a coworker across the room, his stomach swirling uncomfortably. He waited until the other person moved on, then ventured across the room.

 

Mako raised a brow when he saw Jamie and he thought he saw a little smile.  Maybe.  He could only hope.

 

“Right, so, I think the last few years have been rigged or something,” Jamie said.  “Because I got you again this year for Secret Santa and uh… never got the chance to ask what you wanted, so…”

 

Mako looked nervous all of a sudden and Jamie suddenly felt his stomach plummet. He’d just put Mako on the spot while also admitting that he didn't have a present for him.  He probably didn’t want to talk to Jamie.  He knew he was weird—

 

“You want to know what I want for Christmas?” Mako asked.

 

Jamie nodded and felt his face getting hot.  Shit.  This was stupid, next year he’s asking if he can fucking switch—

 

Mako grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door of the breakroom, into the hall.  

 

Mako looked up and down the hall, pulled Jamie over a few yards, then stopped.

 

Jamie looked up and felt his blush drain away.  There was mistletoe above them.

 

There were sprigs of holly lining the ceiling, and every few tiles, there was an empty spot.  HR had taken down the mistletoe some joker had hung.

 

All except this one.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Mako said, releasing Jamie’s wrist and giving him space.

 

Jamie felt his heart thundering in his chest.  Holy shit.

 

Mako tried to smile, but it left just as awkwardly as it came.

 

“Shit, sorry, this is weird—“ Mako started to say, but Jamie leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  

 

Jamie grinned when he pulled back and _God_ _he had just kissed Mako Rutledge_.  “HR would have a fit,” Jamie said, when Mako didn’t react beyond standing still.

 

Mako snorted.  It quickly turned into a laugh and then he leaned in to kiss Jamie.

 

Jamie wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck and kissed back, sloppy with alcohol and three years of longing.  He was breaking the sweet moment with his eagerness, but Mako didn't seem to mind.  A laugh rumbled in his chest and vibrated through Jamie.   
  
He wasn't switching next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I drew your name out of the Santa for secret Santa that we’re doing with our friends and I really had no clue what to get you, we don’t know each other too well so on the day of the gift exchange I asked what you wanted and that I was sorry but I couldn’t think of anything. you pulled me under the mistletoe oh god” au


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thyme convinced me I couldn't have a 5 year title and only 4 parts so I wrote this one to finish this out with no prompt.

_ 2018 _

It’s the first week of the new year and they haven’t talked past awkward greetings. Mako hasn’t said anything about the Christmas party.

Jamie tried.  God, he’s tried, but he keeps remembering the press of Mako against him and he gets red-faced and clams up.

Maybe it’s for the best. 

Jamie has also tried to forget the kiss over and over again; tried to ignore the warmth in his belly over being so wrapped up in Mako that they had knocked the knob off the copy room door while still attached at the mouth; tried to forget how big and gentle Mako’s hands were.  It was impossible.

So, he does what seems most logical.  He hits the stop button when they’re alone in the elevator.

Mako’s head swings around and he looks— relieved.

Jamie takes that in for a second before he steps closer and raises his hand.  Mako grabs it before Jamie can touch him, then drags him closer and kisses him.

He tastes like coffee and peanut butter this time instead of cheap champagne and finger foods.  It makes Jamie press closer.

They’re nearly further than they got in the copy room when the elevator speaker buzzes and Jamie tries to spring away.  Mako keeps him pulled close, keeps pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw.

Jamie leans over to press the button and chokes out a nearly normal, “yeah?”

“Is everything alright?” A security guard’s voice crackles through the tinny speaker.

Mako pulls Jamie away from the intercom and presses the button himself.  “Yeah, fine.  Having a… conversation about ‘growth,’ “ Mako says.

Jamie muffles his insane cackle against Mako’s shoulder.  God he smells good.  Jamie grabs for him, and Mako shoves at his hands, letting off the button for a chuckle of his own.  “Shhh,” he tells him.  “Seriously, shut up.”

Jamie clamps both hands over his mouth and nods quickly.

“Think a conference room would be a better fit than elevator number three,” the security guard suggests.

“We’re giving out of the box feedback,” Mako replies.  His other hand settles on Jamie’s ass and Jamie presses his hands to his mouth harder.

“Right.”

When the security guard doesn’t speak again, Mako sighs and wraps his arms around Jamie.  “Fuck.”

“You said it,” Jamie mutters against his chest.

Mako reaches for the elevator stop button and gives Jamie a squeeze before separating from him entirely.  “Drinks after work,” he says.

Jamie was in the process of pouting, but he straightens right back up in an instant.  “Hell yes.”

Mako smiles and runs his hand through Jamie’s hair to fix it back into its slicked back do.

“Well, next year's Christmas gift is going to be easier,” Mako says as the elevator takes them through floors.

“Next year?” Jamie asks, trying to act like he wasn’t thinking similarly.  “You think you’ll like me that long?”

Mako snorts and glances at the floor numbers before stepping forward and leaning down for a tender kiss.  “Yeah,” he says.  “You’re a part of my five year plan.”


End file.
